Tube and fin type heat exchangers employing hairpin tubes (U tubes) or straight tubes are assembled into a mechanical tube expander by expanding the tubes into interference fit with the fins and end sheets of the heat exchanger. The hairpin tubes (U tubes) are comprised of two straight legs and a bend which is bent through an arc of 180.degree.. The length of the two straight legs determines the finished coil height and the number of fins that are to be stacked one on top of the other and laced through holes provided in the fins. Finished coil assemblies come in a variety of heights and widths. During assembly of the coil constructions, it is oftentimes necessary to shift assembly operations from one coil construction to another. As a result, an operator must climb on a ladder to access the various adjustment features on the machine and, in some instances, the operator will need to move up and down the ladder several times at differing locations on the machine just to effect a repositioning of the various control elements on the machine. Movements of the operator up and down ladders is both time consuming and, in some instances, an occupational hazard. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a construction which will quickly accommodate a switch over from one coil assembly to another with a differing height in a most expeditious manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a mechanical tube expander having structure thereon for facilitating an adjustment of the expander to accommodate differing coil heights without necessitating the operator moving up and down ladders to access the various adjustment features on the expander.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mechanical tube expander, as aforesaid, which has a control panel having controls thereon enabling the operator to set up the machine for differing coil heights while remaining at the control panel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mechanical tube expander, as aforesaid, which is easy to operate and which eliminates the hazards of the working environment associated with a set up operation for the mechanical tube expander.